Repo! The Genetic Opera: Task 1
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Re-do of my previous fanfic of Repo! The Genetic Opera that i took down. It will be going along with the movie until Mag's last opera and then Shilo, Mag and Graverobber run away and live different lives. GeneCo is given to Amber since Shilo wasn't there to take it and now the three might have to go back home to overthrow Amber and take over GeneCo and start anew again.
1. Task 1

Repo! The Genetic Opera: Task 1- Shilo goes to get her cure

You walk through the horrendous crowd of people, some filled with stitches from new body parts, some with stitches slowly fading and some have skin that look completely fine but here for more surgery and destruction.

It smells of popcorn, zydrate, sweat and sex all combined smelling almost like a slaughter-house with all the blood around as well. People showed off their new body parts none the less where they were or what they were..meaning some were even naked or groping certain areas.

Thinking about how people somehow found this fun, stylish, or entertaining to do or compete against others to do is gross.

Just thinking about the surgery process makes you sick to your stomach but then seeing people do adultery things and more made you want to turn around and run back home and never come back out.

But it was your first time being outside...it surely can't be THIS bad everywhere, just in this part of the town where all the surgery freaks come together to test out new things and cheer on for GeneCo.

Rotti promised Blind Mag would be somewhere in the crowd of people, or maybe someplace else more clean and pretty since she is Blind Mag. You scanned the crowd longingly to see your idol.

Blind Mag has been your idol since you first saw her on tv, your father tried his hardest to stop you from falling in love with her but nothing worked. You'd buy all the magazines about Repo, always watch tv when he wasn't around and day-dream about singing with her on stage one day.

Up ahead you hear bickering, it was the three Largo siblings, Luigi, Pavi and Amber who changed her last name to Sweet but of course was still a brat Largo.

You never quite liked them. Pavi was a lady's man always having sex with the girls and always changing his face, he scared you the most, beneath his ugly mask was a shriveled face surely burned in a fire.

Luigi had a short temper and was always quick to murder the nearest person near him and even tried many times to murder his own siblings, and although he fought for the fortune with them, he was sometimes protective of them as well.

Amber sweet was addicted to zydrate, it was no secret and everyone knew it. She constantly had different body parts and constantly seemed drunk and out of mind and state and sometimes even lost memory of things. That was a few side effects of zydrate that you read about and took notes on (ever since that Graverobber mentioned it).

Blind Mag was standing in front of them staring as if she saw a ghost or was simply amazed/shocked.

She looked simply and absolutely amazing in a green dress that glittered past the hideousness of the area that reminded you of a dump. Her long flowing black hair draped over her shoulders and onto her breasts.

Her eyes scared some people although any blind person was switching to some like hers, but for you...you could stare into them all day.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rotti screamed "But he/she!" the three replied in their horrible high-pitched voices "CHILDREN OFF!" Rotti glared at his children as they walked away in shame and or anger really.

* * *

_Decided to re-do my last Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction where Shilo, Blind Mag and Graverobber run away from GeneCo by passing the bridge you see in the beginning of the movie._

_Sure most of it is destroyed but they find a way across and live completely different lives from before, i had gotten pretty far in those series but many people asked on two different series to re-fix those two so i just decided to re-do them all._

_Hopefully they are better now? It is in 3rd person POV and will stay that way hopefully, there will only be Shilo's POV as well so it doesn't end up confusing anyone later on._

_It will continue around the same route as the movie until it gets to Mag's final opera and i will watch the movie while writing it so i can copy the "exact" lyrics down, i wrote it that way because somethings are hard to hear especially when they sing at the same time._

_After getting to at least chapter 10 on this i will work on my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction and continue with Homestuck. _


	2. Task 2

Rotti's face softened as he looked toward Blind Mag "Mag...there's someone i'd like you to meet, a daughter of an old friend..a ghost from your past" Mag looked toward you and your heart started skipping beats and you wanted to faint so badly but held conscious.

"Seeing you two stirs memories...Mag was 19~ not much older than you. I heard her sing~ and at that moment knew. I'd help her see~ and watch her talent bloom. I could help you too~" Rotti sung as Mag stared at you stunned and shocked with a hint of fear in her robotic eyes.

"Will the voice GeneCo please take the stage?! Blind Mag to the stage!" The voice on the speaker boomed in a dramatic voice as if she thought she was super sexy and or about to faint after the announcement.

Rotti lead you to the front of a crowd and stood besides Mag with his kids in the back but...Amber was missing, where had she gone? You could care less for the ugly lady but it was weird to see her missing when this was a very important moment although many rumors went around that the children hated Blind Mag especially Amber.

It was best for her to be gone you guessed. She was never needed unless the question of zydrate popped up.

Rotti and Blind Mag sung a bit, a queer part stood out to you and made you quite afraid...even Blind Mag herself looked purely afraid and or shocked at his comment, as if it was some sort of secret that he was not supposed to share but the crowd took it as a joke.

You just smiled along with them in case someone in the crowd took a picture of you, it was queer to see a child up in the front with so many photographers. Would they find her somewhat important? Surely news would come out wondering who this child is.

But deep down you wanted to smile at Blind Mag not many people quit from GeneCo and you would miss hearing her voice but maybe you could get front row seats to her last opera and maybe a backstage pass if they have such things? Surely Rotti would allow you anywhere in GeneCo.

* * *

_Repo! The Genetic Opera _

_Yes i ship Blind Mag with Shilo, shoot me if your a Shilo and Graverobber lover._

_This is only chapter two so far obviously, there will be no titles for each chapter, and later on Graverobber, Mag and Shilo will be escaping GeneCo's grasp and living a completely different life than many might expect._

_If you read the original of this, although titled differently, then you already know sorta what is going to happen, i pretty much plan on sticking to the same events just making them...hopefully better._

_If you didn't then you have no idea what i mean and that is a good thing. Anyway_

_-Ciaossu_


	3. Task 3

You were very important to him for some reason, as if he even considered you his own child. He hinted that he even hated his own and that hint made you feel as if he wanted you as his child instead. So surely you could see Blind Mag one last time?

Mag cut the ribbon with giant scissors and smiled as the cameras took pictures like crazy and the doors behind them opened up.

You started to clap for her and once again the urge to faint came back up as Mag stared at you, as if she wanted to say something but quickly looked back to the cameras as if she wasn't allowed to.

Two body guards walked towards you and roughly grabbed you arms literally dragging you with them.

You had not a single idea as to why they were taking you away!

They shoved you into a small tent with a surgery table/chair in it, a mirror and some tools. Fear rose inside of you, you never agreed to be worked on! Rotti never promised any of this!

"How will i find my way home?" you whisper to yourself trying to calm your nerves as you scan the tent looking for some sort of back way out. A guard stood near the front with a gun and you weren't going to try fighting him or even talking to him..not after your first encounter with those guys.

You sit on the floor near the cabinet and look through your bag for anything to help you out. You try opening the bottom drawer and accidentally push it over and quickly turn around.

Your watch started calling out reminding you to take your medicine or you could pass out again...you answer it.

* * *

_Chapter 3!_

_This is showing that i am sticking to what the movie does in case chapter 1 and 2 hasn't showed that already? I dunno, i just felt like saying that for anyone that might say i won't stick to that one bit._

_Anyway there is nothing to say on this but leave a comment on what you think about it so far/what could be fixed/ what things you think will happen and so on. Idc what you type, it's your life._

_Anyway_

_-Ciaossu_


	4. Task 4

"Shilo!"

"Yes dad?" You looked around worried someone might come in or alarm Rotti that your father had called you or heard you tip over the cabinet.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes?"

"Rotti Largo!" You quickly turn around to try and find the source of this random screaming.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

You stand up a bit quickly trying to think of an excuse for the random screaming of 'Rotti Largo' in the background, you remember your window and how the giant tv circles around your house and the area.

"That..."

"Oh that..my window is cracked" your breathing quickens as you think of more things to distract your father and get him off the phone.

"Then why aren't you wearing your mask" Dammit you didn't think about that!

"Should i head back?"

"No I'm fine!" dammit father just get off the freaking phone, Rotti or one of his body guards could come back at any time!

Your heart was beating crazily at the thought of it and you raise your hand to your head, you were getting a headache as well from not taking your medicine.

"I can be there in no time"

"That won't be needed!"

"But shilo?"

"your patients need you"

someone starts screaming on the other side on your dad's side of the line

"Dad who's that?" your eyes widen, what is going on over there?

"oh that? one of my patients, he's sick"

"will he live?" you think about a poor family who's lost their father and husband. You started to feel bad.

"it's looking grim" your father replies

You start to bend over in sickness "you should stay there for awhile, you will rush home when your done. Take your time~ Nothing's wrong! I love you father!" you hang up and start feeling absolutely sick.

You head starts to spin and suddenly its hard to breathe as if there are pins in your lungs, you quickly grab your medication from your bag, take out the few drops needed and swallow them.

You continue your search for the way out of here as cheerleaders sing "zydrate" and some other random stuff that you really didn't care about.

"Yes m'am" the soldier/guard steps aside and Blind Mag walks in, you slowly fall to the floor still in pain and having a hard time breathing. The medicine normally doesn't take this long to kick in.

"Are you ok there m'love?" Mag picks you up carefully and lays you on the surgery chair, it freaks you out to be on such a gross thing. Just imagining all the surgery done on this, maybe all the naked people, all the people who have had sex on one of these makes you want to throw up.

"Fine" her word repeat in your head, the way she said m'love made you want to just melt in her arms and her skin was just so silky soft as well.

* * *

_We are now up to Task 4!_

_Yea...nothing else to say really but leave a comment on stuff really. _

_-Ciaossu_


End file.
